Don't give up
by nickdisney
Summary: Maddie Rooney thought it was all over, she could never play basketball again with her knee injury. But she realized she shouldn't give up when things get hard. Set during Pottery-a-Rooney. (Maddie's POV) One-shot


**I own nothing**

Maddie's POV

Its been about a month and I'm still stuck in this brace. It's not fair. At least I don't need the crutches anymore. THAT was a pain in the neck I'll tell you. Nobody really offered to help me with my books. It was hard to not go a long time without basketball, it's my passion. This whole week has been awful. I feel like no one is paying attention to me. Mom and Liv are having a fight. I'm not surprised it's about cloths. Liv is always trying to change peoples styles. Why is she so obsessed with cloths? Doesn't she have anything better to do?

She tried to change my style once, and it didn't end well. To sum it up, Liv wanted me to tap into my "inner sparkle." I started to have a weird obsession with the shoes. Like talking to them obsessed. The shoes were nice, but not my style. Its like I turned into Liv for a few days. I guess I do have a girly side. I just don't tend to use it much, and I want it to stay that way.

Then there's Parker's thing with wanting a dog. All week he's been trying to prove to dad he was responsible enough. Hey, I would love to have a dog. I bet I could take care of it more than Parker. I wouldn't call my brother responsible. He leaves his underwear on the floor for crying out loud! I wouldn't call that responsible. To prove he was responsible, Parker _made _himself a dog. That blow up in Joeys face. It was kinda funny. There would be a lot of work for him if we did get a dog because it was his idea in the first place. That took dads attention.

The only one I had left was Joey. I want a new talent, even though my leg is healing. But who knows when I can play again? Joey started to show me the things he gave up, then going to something else. Which is kinda stupid. His picks up a piece of pottery, that's when I remember Joey and I would make those all the time. I hold the pot in my hand, smiling for the first time that day. Joey picks up a accordion and start playing it. That won't get annoying! (Sarcasm.) He asks me why he ever gave it up. I don't know what to say. I never knew Joey once played the accordion. I would expect Liv not to know that. She just got back a little over a year ago. Joey teases me by telling me he is much better than pottery. Its so on. BAM POTS! That doesn't sound right, but for some reason I can't stop saying it.

...

All day Joey has been playing that stupid accordion! Its driving me crazy. It definitely got annoying. Just like Mom and Liv's stupid fight about cloths or Parker's obsession with getting a dog. Me? I was up ALL night trying to prove Joey wrong. I made all of our kitchen stuff into pottery. Cups, pots pans, plates, you name it. Mom seemed happy about the idea. So was dad. Parker didn't seem to care. I think as long as he ate, he didn't care.

Joey looked like he was defeted. That was my goal. I started to feel good about myself. But then there is a small leak in Joey's cup. That had to ruin the moment.

Everyone started to freak out. I wanted to see if I could still save the day by just getting a new mug. I open the covert, full of mugs made out of clay.

Then that's when the bad thing happened. All the pottery falling, braking it all. My beautiful pottery that I spent forever on, ruined. Why me? Joey didn't laugh at me. He had more of a scared look on his face. I would be laughing if it weren't so serious. I'm really surprised my glasses didn't get somewhat of a crack on it or even broken. The pots were like right in front of my face. Mom and dad tells me to throw it away. I do as ordered. I had no other choice. Once I clean up the mess, I make my way to the backyard. I look longingly at the basketball hoop. But then I look at the broken pottery in the bag I put it in- then at the trashcan- then back at the shattered pottery.

I suddenly find myself shooting the broken pottery in the trashcan, making almost every basket. I often talked to myself. Telling myself the scores. Out of the corner of my eye, I see dad approaching. He talks to me, like he used to. We used to have heart-to-heart father daughter talk all the time. I tell him I was feeling left out. But I didn't really tell him that. I said it in a different way, no wanting to cause a fuss over me and have the family worried. What dad basically told me was to not give up just because things are hard. I soon enough realized he was right.

If you are passion about something, don't give up. I began to gain confidence that my knee will heal and I'll play basketball again. Pottery obviously wasn't my thing. But I know what is-basketball.

**Yay! Finished! I know its short but please review/follow/fav. Night everyone.**


End file.
